krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Wars
|image=Krypton gallery 106promo 18.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=1 |episodeNumber=6 |airDate=April 25, 2018 |writer=Doris Egan |director=Kate Dennis |previousEpisode=House of Zod |nextEpisode=Transformation }} is the 6th episode in the series. Summary Seg is faced with an impossible choice that will shape the El legacy and the fate of the universe.“Krypton: Episode 6 Description - Kryptonsite Plot When we last left our team, a grown man had just told Lyta Zod that he was her son. Adam Strange recognizes this seeming tale-teller as General Zod, Superman’s nemesis from the future who has traveled back in time to Krypton to find a weapon of mass destruction that can vanquish Brainiac. But General Zod also divulges some news Adam failed to tell Seg, Krypton always blows up, no matter what. Seg ties up Adam, and he, Lyta and General Zod go in search of the weapon. Meanwhile, Daron-Vex and Jayna are busy preparing their Sagittari junta for a coup against the Voice of Rao, winning over an ambivalent Dev-Em. On the day that the insurgency is set to take place, the Voice of Rao is planning on holding a ceremony before a few members of the guild. But last minute he decides to switch things up, and invite everyone from Kandor. This throws a wrench into the mutiny. Meanwhile, underground, Seg, Lyta, and General Zod have found the weapon — Doomsday — but are chased away by its wardens (the underground dwellers). And back in Kandor, just as the mutineers are prepared do away with Zod, he reveals his true self: a sentry of Brainiac, with powerful tentacles that kill and suck up the Sagittari’s brainpower before killing them. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Ian McElhinney as Val-El *Blake Ritson as Brainiac |-|Guest Cast= |-|Co-Starring= Quotes :Example:"''Text" '' Trivia * the look of Doomsday in his frozen prison his identical to his look in the comics (the death of superman for instance) * this version of Dru Zod already had many encounters and battles with Superman on earth. Like in the "man of steel" movie he explain that he disagrees with him because superman chose to live like a human, turning his back according to him, to his kryptonian heritage. Continuity Locations Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Videos File:KRYPTON 1x06 Promo "Civil Wars" (HD) Season 1 Episode 6 Promo File:KRYPTON 1x06 Sneak Peek "Civil Wars" (HD) Season 1 Episode 6 Sneak Peek Pictures |-| Promotional= Krypton gallery 106promo 27.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 25.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 26.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 24.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 22.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 23.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 21.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 19.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 20.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 18.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 17.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 15.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 16.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 13.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 14.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 12.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 10.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 11.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 09.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 07.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 08.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 06.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 04.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 05.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 02.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 03.jpg Krypton gallery 106promo 01.jpg |-|Stills= Krypton gallery 106recap 18.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 17.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 16.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 15.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 14.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 12.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 13.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 10.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 11.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 09.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 07.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 08.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 05.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 06.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 03.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 04.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 02.jpg Krypton gallery 106recap 01.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season One